Los Cambios Del Otoño
by BuhoOscuro16
Summary: Otoño, es época del año en la que no se trata solo del caer de las hojas de los arboles tras ponerse de color amarillo, sino más bien de cambio, de nuevas oportunidades... Claro que el joven jinete nunca se espero los cambios que este Otoño le traería. ღ RuffnutxHiccup leve mención de HiccupxAstrid ღ


_****__**Hey! ¿Que tal? Estaba en mi habitación escuchando música cuando pase mi vista hacia la ventana de mi cuarto, la cual me deja ver un sauce llorón en mi jardín trasero, y cuando vi la forma en la que los hojas caian de este debido a la estación, ya que donde yo vivo estamos en otoño, y la idea me llego con un ¡Poff! y pues aquí esta XDD**_

_****__**La verdad no me había animado a escribir de ellos antes, sino hasta que vi la película [De nuevo XD] y vi la parte en la que Ruffnut le dice a Hiccup: "¿¡Montar dragones!? ¿Estas loco!?" y luego se le acerca maliciosamente y le susurra "Me gusta" ¡Y AQUÍ ME TIENEN! XD**_

_**Espero sea de su agrado... y que les guste lo suficiente como para dejar uno de sus hermosos Review [Como amo los review XDU]**_

_**Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; Son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo los uso, sin fines de lucro, para satisfacer mi loca e infinita imaginación. El resto que no aparecen en la película, en el libro, o en la serie SI son de propiedad ;***_

* * *

_**Otoño en mi Corazón**_

_**.**_

…_*****…***…***…**_

_El Otoño es la época del año en que se acaba algo, para dar paso a nuevos brotes y oportunidades de renacer en primavera_

…_*****…***…***…**_

_**.**_

Otoño, época del año que no se trata solo del caer de las hojas de los arboles tras ponerse de color amarillo, sino más bien de cambio, de nuevas oportunidades.

Por eso mismo un chico de cabello achocolatado observaba, con clara nostalgia dibujada en sus facciones, el descender de las hojas, intentando quizás, que sus amargas experiencias fuesen transportadas por la suave brisa que esa época regalaba.

___Creo que...solo creé en mí, una falsa esperanza_ Con un suave suspiro dejó caer sus facciones a su regazo. En éste se había posado una de aquellas pequeñas, y tristes, hojas de color amarillo, que habían caído producto del cambio de estación. _ Todo debe acabar en su momento, ¿no es así pequeña hojita?_ Las horas siguieron transcurriendo, mientras el extenso cielo ya reflejaba los colores del atardecer. Más el chico de frágil apariencia, permanecía sentado en aquella banca en el borde del precipicio que daba justo frene al océano, sumido en lo que había sido su cuento de hadas, con un triste final.

De pronto fue sacado de sus memorias por un tarro con lo que parecía ser café caliente. Sus verdosos iris comenzaron el lento recorrido de la pálida mano, que le había ofrecido tal líquido. Se sorprendió al visualizar una mirada que no reflejaba nada en particular. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese lugar, la mejor amiga de quien le había rechazado?

_ Tómalo_ Con un suave ''_Gracias'' _El del cabello castaño recibió aquello que le quitaría el frío que comenzaba a sentirse. Entretanto, la recién llegada se sentaba a su lado, disponiéndose a tomar de lo mismo que le había traído al chico. Los minutos transcurrían así, solos en completo mutismo, observando cómo cada uno de los que habían estado cerca de aquel lugar, volando alegremente junto a sus queridos dragones, se marchaban a sus hogares, tal vez a compartir con los suyos. _ Lo vi todo. ─ Las verdes esmeraldas del joven reflejaron su asombro, mientras sus manos apretaron con fuerza el, pesado, objeto que tenía entre sus dedos. Solo pudo asentir tras salir de la impresión, por lo mucho que se le dificultaba el pensar en lo pasado. _ ¿No se supone que deberías estar llorando?_

Una imperceptible sonrisa adorno las facciones del joven jinete, quien aún mantenía su atención en aquel tarro, casi vacío, que tenía entre sus manos. Sabía que ella tenía razón, que tal vez incluso debía estar maldiciendo a su mala suerte, a lo tonto que había sido. Pero extrañamente no percibía tal sentir en su interior. Era verdad que le dolía de cierta manera, más entendía el sentimiento de esa persona amada. Astrid no tenía la culpa de que él se fijase en ella, o de que su corazón perteneciese a alguien más.

_ ... Está bien. ─ Sus ojos se posaron en unos completamente diferentes. La peli rubia, casi blanco, se sorprendió al notarlo tan tranquilo. Sabía que él era diferente a todos los chicos que había conocido que, a pesar de su —Frágil— apariencia, era más fuerte que cualquiera de los otros Vikingos que conocía, si él se lo proponía. Media sonrisa se posó en sus labios antes de beber otro sorbo de su café.

El silencio les rodeó una vez más, solo observando como el Nighty Fury jugueteaba alrededor de ambos intentando atrapar unas cuantas luciérnagas para meterlas a su hocico, provocando que al sonreír su boca brillara. Ambos rieron levemente ante la escena.

Pronto la luna se hizo presente en el cielo —Anunciando así que el astro del sol rápido desaparecería por completo— trayendo así la noche consigo.

_Siempre creí que conocía a Astrid, pero...me di cuenta que no era como creía_ Se hizo escuchar la voz del muchacho, atrayendo la atención de la mirada semi-azulada, semi-grisásea de quien estaba a su lado. La chica lo vio jugar con la orilla del enorme tarro ya vacío. Él se encontraba sumido en sus memorias, pensando en voz alta, por lo que pudo notar. _ No me di cuenta, que su corazón...pertenecía a otra persona…_

_ ...¿Y te culpas por eso? ─ Con cierto desconcierto Hiccup poso su atención en la chica a su lado, quien volvía su atención al frente mientras dejaba el objeto ya vacío al lado, para luego pasar las manos hacía atrás, en una clara actitud despreocupada─ ¿No es mejor culpar a la idiota, por no darse cuenta de tus sentimientos a por ella?

El joven negó a lo escuchado, volviendo su atención a la nada.

_ Nadie es culpable... ─ Murmuro éste luego de unos momentos de silencio. Los orbes grises-azulados de la joven le observaban con atención, como sus dedos trazaban el contorno del traste anteriormente utilizado ─...Supongo que esas cosas pasan_

_ Eres raro, Hiccup─ Las mejillas del susodicho tomaron un leve rosa pálido. Esas mismas palabras las había escuchado una vez de quien le había roto la ilusión. Fue imposible sonreír al pensar que tal vez tenían razón.

…_*****…***…***…**_

Con un profundo respirar, el de los ojos de esmeraldas se puso de pie, centrando su atención en su compañera de entrenamiento, que lo veía en completo silencio, para darle las gracias por haberlo escuchado.

_ Ya es tarde, debo irme..._ Murmuro mientras hacía un gentil gesto con la mano, despidiéndose. Más sus facciones volvían a reflejar asombro, al oír a la joven una vez más.

_ Tienes razón con lo que dijiste_ Con cierta incertidumbre Hiccup casi preguntó a qué se refería, temiendo ser acusado de distraído por no comprender. _ Esas cosas pasan, incluso si no has dicho nada._

El peli rojizo no podía estar más sorprendido por lo escuchado. Acaso Ruffnut, la chica más dura, fuerte, ruda, tosca, salvaje y anti sentimentalista de todo Berk ¿había sido rechazada? ¿Era eso posible?. No, ella debía estar mintiendo. Entre tanto la de cabellos cenizos observaba, en completo mutismo, como el castaño se sumía en sus pensamientos una vez más. Sonriendo divertida al creer que tal vez no entendería lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

_ ...Ruffnut, no tienes por qué mentir para hacerme sentir mejor. Estoy bien_ Pero la mueca que había adornado las facciones del joven, desapareció al escuchar refutarle que no era una falsedad.

_ El único chico que me ha interesado, gusta de mi mejor amiga. ─ Instantáneamente, los pómulos del de ojos de campos verdes, cual primavera, se encendieron con violencia. Bajó su rostro en un intento por ocultar su vergüenza. No podía ser lo que creía, si ellos jamás se habían hablado más allá de un simple saludo, o para darse instrucciones cuando entrenaban en el rodo; aunque si habían hablado un par de veces, pero siempre estaban los demás chicos con ellos, de hecho, esta era la primera vez que conversaban solos, los dos.

El de los cabellos achocolatados aún no podía creer—No podía entender— lo que estaba ocurriendo. Más no creía que ella fuera una persona que jugase con ese tipo de cosas; sino, más bien, alguien directa que no le importaba lo que pudiesen causar sus vocablos. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. No se atrevía a enfrentar su mirada, no después de escucharle soltar aquello.

_ No me detendré ahora, no cuando veo que la oportunidad se presentó. _ Y tras decir tales palabras, la loca gemela volteo para irse _Hasta mañana, Hiccup_

Fue así, como en completo silencio el más joven de los Haddock le observó alejarse de lo más tranquila, dejándolo en un aire tranquilizador, sumido en un mar de sentimientos.

Tenía miedo, era cierto. Estaba sumergido en la incertidumbre y vergüenza claramente. Más desde que había conocido a Astrid, se había empeñado en ser como ella; a cambiar para poder ser más decidido. Gracias a eso había conseguido reunir el coraje para confesársele y así obtener su cuento de hadas, que aunque no funcionase, de igual manera la había ayudado a crecer. ¿Por qué no debería seguir —Nuevamente— esos vientos de cambio, dejarse llevar como las hojas por el viento?

Fue entonces cuando su fiel compañero dragón, Toothless, se acercó a él y, con un débil empujón, lo lanzo hacia adelante. _ Parece que tu también estás de acuerdo con ella ¿Eh, compañero?_ el chico rió con suavidad cuando el dragón de ojos verdes tóxicos, rugió en señal de aprobación _ Otoño...es una época de cambios después de todo_...__ Aún con sus mejillas encendidas, una suave sonrisa adorno los labios de quien antes había estado sumido en la tristeza. Mientras veía como la figura de su compañera, desaparecía en la lejanía. "_Y vaya cambios los que trae consigo_" pensó con ironía al comenzar a caminar a casa junto a su amigo.

Si, definitivamente, el Otoño era una estación de cambios. Pero sobre todo, de nuevas oportunidades.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado :P**_

_**Se que es una pareja muy rara pero me agrada, aunque no tengo nada en contra del Astrid/Hiccup ¡Incluso he leído Toothcup! Bueno creo que ya me desvié del tema ^.^' Pero creo que es algo natural en mi [Tengo la mala costumbre de irme con las pareas extrañas XDU ] No. saben que?. No es una pareja rara. Solo es diferente... y debo admitir que ¡Yo Amo Lo Diferente! No por nada me agrada Hiccup [Ternurita :3] después de todo el es mas diferente en su tribu ¿No?**__**  
**_

_**En fin... Los dejo de una vez por todas y les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de desperdiciar su tiempo leyéndome XDU [lo se mi baja autoestima esta hablando de nuevo]**_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**Besos :***_

_**BO16 Fuera ¡Paz!**_

_**(Comentarios, comentarios) Los amo **__**ღ XD**_


End file.
